


A better world

by Rumrouz



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreamed of a better world, where he and Kate were together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better world

**Author's Note:**

> For my [hc_bingo card](http://rumrouz.livejournal.com/10390.html) square - "hypothermia"

  



End file.
